creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Lyriker
thumb|leftHallöchen Leute, ich hatte vor hier die einzelnen Kapitel meines Buches hochzuladen damit ihr, falls ihr Fans sein solltet oder einfach nur drüber stolpert alles auf einmal habt. Hinterlasst doch bitte hier und unter den einzelnen Teilen ein paar Kommentare an denen ich mich Orientieren kann und somit weiß was ich eventuell noch verbessern könnte. Danke und viel Spaß beim Lesen! Titel: Der Lyriker Autor: Der Captain Vertonung: (noch nicht vorhanden) Widmung: Meine Widmung an meine Liebsten! Diese Widmung geht an meine Freunde der Creepypasta-Skype-Gruppe, da ihr mich immer beim Schreiben unterstützt habt, mir gesagt habt, dass das was ich machen gut ist und weil ihr mir immer wieder Rückmeldung zu dem was ich tue gegeben habt. Genau ihr seid gemeint: Roots, Mave, Misa, Lia, Sore, Sunny, Cola, Aylo und Voice, auch wenn sie erst seit kurzem dazu gehört. An Roots, Aylo, Misa, Voice und eventuell Lia will ich schon einmal Prost sagen, in Gedanken an unser kommendes treffen. *Prost* Ein besonderer Dank geht auch an WhoCaress, welche mich ebenfalls immer unterstütz hat, mir Tipps gegeben hat, meine Geschichten gegengelesen und korrigiert hat –Entschuldigung für die ganze Arbeit schonmal- und die sich einfach vom Charakter her als ein wundervoller und toller Mensch entpuppt hat. Ohne euch Leute wäre ich glaube ich niemals so weit gekommen und hätte das alles schon längst abgebrochen. Misa, du weißt genauso wie ich das wir uns in Wacken wiedersehen werden und uns wieder wie in einer Liebesgeschichte in den Armspringen werden (*lach*) während wir unsere Namen gegenseitig schreien. Es wird genial! Danke an Euch alle und freut euch auf ein riesen anderes Projekt einer Gruppe! Ich sage nur….Big 5! Einzel Widmungen: Kapitel 1: Den ersten Teil meiner Reihe würde ich gerne dir Widmen Misa. Ich habe dich, wie du bestimmt bemerkt hast ein paar mal auf die Schippe genommen und es wird noch ein paar mal passieren. Ich hoffe mal das du mich wenn ich das hier fertig habe nicht Hassen wirst ;D. Ich freue mich bereits auf unser Cp Wiki treffen und natürlich auf WACKÖÖÖÖN wo wir mal wieder richtig auf den Putz hauen werden! Bleib so wie du bist, lach vielleicht ein wenig mehr und machs gut! Kapitel 2: Mein 2. Kapitel würde ich gerne dir Widmen Mave, Gottkönig der Autoren, erschaffer und eventuell bald Mörder von Sleepless (quatsch, hör nicht auf mit Sleepless :D!). Du bist hier mit aufgenommen worden, weil ich dich wirklich cool finde und mag! Du hast mir, ich weis nicht wie oft geholfen neue Ideen zu Sammeln und mich immer wieder zu Motivieren weiter zu machen. Danke! Ich hoffe du bleibst einfach genauso lässig wie du bist und hoffe auf die baldige veröffentlichung des Big 5 Projektes, danke nochmal das ich dabei sein durfte! Kapitel 3: Tja, wem soll ich es anderes Widmen, wenn nicht der Schweiz! Na gut, eigentlich ist es die Schweiz nicht wert....aber du Lia ! Du bist ein toller Mensch der mit seinem Kranken Humor und seiner Euphorie unsere Skype Gruppe immer auf trab hält und zum Lachen bringt. Es war ja klar das ich dir, als mein erstes Fangirl (hehehe) eine Widmung schreiben sollte und hier hast du sie! :p Ich freue mich Tierisch darauf mit dir das eine oder andere Bier auf dem Wiki treffen und auf dem Summer Breeze zu zerstören und hoffe das man auch weiterhin mal wieder so Chaotische Far Cry 4 runden starten kann! Keep on Rocking! Kapitel 4: Einen Cp-Wiki Autorengott habe ich ja schon genannt, aber von der Sorte kenn ich genau 2! Deswegen geht diese Widmung und eigentlich auch das Kapitel an dich! (Wie man beim lesen bestimmt auch merkt :D) Ich finde es einfach zu lustig wie wir uns gegenseitig die Brutalsten Saufgeschichten auf dieser Welt erzählen und einfach genau wissen wie sich der andere dabei fühlt! Kleines Stichwort: Summer Breeze! Aber um auch etwas ernster zu werden, werter Mr Something Worse, ich muss dir vom herzen aus danken, da du wirklich immer irgendwelche Ideen gehabt hast die mir besonders beim weiter schreiben geholfen haben oder sogar ganze Schreibblockaden aufzuheben! Danke! Dir als "McDonalds Student" höhö muss ich ja nicht sagen das Burger King besser ist :p. Ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt noch groß sagen soll außer das du bleiben sollst wie du bist und weiter trinken sollst wie ich es tun werde! Darauf ein Prost!! Kapitel 5: Mein 5. Kapitel möchte ich meiner Lieblings Neffin und Azubi in sachen Alkohol Widmen. Liebe Voice ich weiß das du die Reihe magst und ich hoffe das ich sie dir und den anderen lesern so gestallten kann wie ihr euch das ungefähr Vorstellt. Du wirst im Leben noch einiges Lernen, vor allem von deinem Lieblings Onkel ;D. Ich hoffe einfach mal das es klappt mit dem Summer Breeze, da werden wir nämlich unsere härteste Übungsstunde haben! Auf dem CP-Wiki Treffen fangen wir aber schonmal an! Denk daran das du von mir noch einen Geschenkkorb mit "Äpplewoi, Grüne' Zwer'ch und Handkäs' mit Musik" bekommst :P Bleib wie du bist und lese fleißig weiter! Es könnte kaum eine bessere Kritikerin geben wie dein "neutrales" Gesusel und dafür danke ich dir :)! Mach weiter so :D!! Mein Buch: Der Lyriker Der Lyriker Staffel 1 - Kapitel 1-9: Der Lyriker - Kapitel 1: Der Besuch in der Bar : Der Lyriker - Kapitel 1: Der Besuch in der Bar Der Lyriker - Kapitel 2: Der Komatraum: Der Lyriker - Kapitel 2: Der Komatraum Der Lyriker - Kapitel 3: Alpha und Omega: Der Lyriker - Kapitel 3: Alpha und Omega Der Lyriker - Kapitel 4: Der etwas andere Freund: Der Lyriker - Kapitel 4: Der etwas andere Freund Der Lyriker - Kapitel 5: Drunken Huntsman: Der Lyriker - Kapitel 5: Drunken Huntsman Der Lyriker - Kapitel 6: Kampf der Schatte: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Der_Lyriker_-_Kapitel_6:_Kampf_der_Schatten Der Lyriker - Kapitel 7: Welt der Schatte: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Der_Lyriker_-_Kapitel_7:_Welt_der_Schatten Der Lyriker - Kapitel 8: Die Stimme im Kopf: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Der_Lyriker_-_Kapitel_8:_Die_Stimme_im_Kopf Der Lyriker - Kapitel 9: Erinnerungen und Scherben Mosaike: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Der_Lyriker_-_Kapitel_9:_Erinnerungen_und_Scherben_Mosaike Der Lyriker Staffel 2 - Teil 10-18: Der Lyriker - Kapitel 10: Das Dasein zwischen Tod und Leben: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Der_Lyriker_-_Kapitel_10:_Das_Dasein_zwischen_Tod_und_Leben Der Lyriker - Kapitel 11: Der Abgrund des Wahnsinns: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Der_Lyriker_-_Kapitel_11:_Der_Abgrund_des_Wahnsinss Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Pasta-Sammlung